The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a self-assembled nano-scale LED electrode assembly and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a self-assembled nano-scale LED electrode assembly in which a nano-scale LED device can be self-aligned on two different electrodes without being chemically and physically damaged and the number of nano-scale LED devices to be mounted can be remarkably increased, and alignment and electrical connection of the LED devices can be further improved.